Rollercoaster
by xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx
Summary: Matt's life is like an emotional rollercoaster; some ups, but mostly downs. You choose the ending, happy, or sad? MattxMello
1. The beginning

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: Hi!!**

**Mello: Wow. I asked you not to make me fluffy, so you made me a bastard?!**

**xxuxxdxx: Yep!**

**Matt: (sweat drops) I have a feeling that I'm going to be crying, or commit suicide...**

**Near: Why do you hate me?**

**xxuxxdxx: ...GO AWAY BASTARD!! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE MELLO!!**

**Near: I don't want Mello, I want _Linda_.**

**xxuxxdxx: Oh, ok!!**

**Near and Matt: ...you're crazy...**

**Mello: Do the disclaimer please.**

**xxuxxdxx: Ok**

**Mello: Thank you sensei. **

**xxuxxdxx:**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Death Note, I would make Light fall in love with L and get Matt and Mello together.**

**Rollercoaster **

Chapter One

Matt stepped into the apartment he shared with Mello with a bounce in his step. "I'm home, Mello!!" He called cheerfully to his boyfriend.

Silence.

Matt frowned, taking out his cigarette; he knew Mello was home, his shoes were there. The redhead grinned; the blonde was probably asleep, and Matt was the lucky one who had the chance to wake up the trigger-happy hottie.

Smirking, Matt went up to their bedroom door, the stopped.

"Oh! N-near!! More! More!"

"Uh-uhn...!"

"Faster, Near!! Faster!!"

Grunts and groans filled the hallway, and made their way up to Matt's ears.

"N-no..." Matt whispered "Mello is _not_ cheating on me with Near!" Matt reached for the door, his breathing ragged.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak_ went the door.

Matt just stood there, his heart desperately trying to take in what was in front of him.

Mello turned to him, his eyes wide. "Shit! Matt!" Mello got off of Near and swiped up his clothes. Near just sat up and smirked.

Matt slowly turned around, and then bolted out the door. "Wait!! Matt!" Mello yelled after him, clambering up.

Ignoring him, Matt rushed out the building, tears running down his cheeks. Why had he been so stupid? He reprimanded himself, hadn't he seen the way Near would 'accidenty' touch Matt, how he smirked a secret smirk that meant that he knew something he didn't know? Mello never loved him. Matt smiled bitterly; there was only one thing to do.

Mello was getting worried; he had been searching for Matt for over half an hour now and still couldn't find him. "I need to find him," He muttered "I need to explain!"

That's when he saw him.

Matt was climbing up this big building, high enough that if someone fell off it, they'd die. (That's called foreshadowing ;)

Mello smiled and raced towards him.

When Mello finally found Matt, he was standing on the ledge of the roof.

"Matt," Mello whispered, distraught "Please Matt, get down."

Matt turned to him, and Mello was astonished to see that he was smiling. "Hey, Mello." He chirped cheerfully. "I finally realize what it's like to be 2nd." He took off his orange-tint goggles. "I don't want to be 2nd, Mello. So I'm going away. Permanently."

"NO!!" yelled Mello "I only did it because Near was blackmailing me!"

Matt shook his head, "I don't believe you." Matt smiled one last sad smile and took a step off the roof.

**xxuxxdxx: You guys choose...**

**Matt: ...a happy ending...**

**Mello...or a sad one?**

**Matt: The sad one will be better written...**

**Mello: ...but the happy one has Matt alive in it.**

**xxuxxdxx: You guys tell me, happy or sad?**

**Matt: The first one to get 5 reviews will get chosen.**

**Mello: Well, that's all.**

**xxuxxdxx: Please review!! 3**

_**Push the button**_

_**Push the button**_

_**Push the button**_

_**Push the button**_

**You know you want to!**

**I'll lub you forever if you do!!**


	2. Please or Else I can

A/N:  
**Ok, most people seem to want Happy, but there is one saying Sad!  
Come on, the first one to get 5 reviews wins!  
Or, this is another option, if you guys want, I can do both. The one with the most votes as the ending, then an alternate ending.  
Okies?  
SO, you can vote for either:  
-Happy ending -Sad ending -BOth**

**Mello: Choose well young ones.  
Me and Matt: ...(sweatdrops)  
Mello: What?**

**Vote!!**


	3. Happy ENding

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: Lol**

**Matt: What?**

**xxuxxdxx: The ending is...**

**Mello: HAPPY!!**

**xxuxxdxx: That is, unless you want me to do an alternate ending after this...lol I'm a review hungry winch!! ;)**

**Mello: WTF is a wnich?!**

**xxuxxdxx: I dunno...I learned something about it in science...**

**Mello and Matt: ..."**

**xxuxxdxx: On with the story!!**

**--**

Mello surged forward and grabbed Matt's hands, his face streaming with tears. "Fuck, Matt!" He chocked out "Let me explain, goddammit!!"

Matt looked down at his dangling body and sighed. "Fine, seeing as I have no choice." Mello gave a deep shuddering breath, and began.

"I...I wish Kira would win."

The dangling redhead looked up at Mello and furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?" Mello just shook his head and continued. "I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to be disgusted with me, and break up. Somehow Near found out, and...he promised that if I slept with him once, he would 'forget'. I..don't want to ever be apart from you," Aqua eyes sought Matt's emerald ones. "I-I love you, Matt. I only did it because I didn't want you...I din't want you to hate me.. Of course, now you do, more than I would've thought." The blonde gave a small, bitter laugh.

Matt stayed silent and allowed the blonde to pull him up. The two of them made their way out of the building without saying a word. Only once they were out, Mello broke the silence.

"Matt," he began "I understand if you hate me," he stared fixitdly to at the ground. "I just want to say, I love you." The boy looked up hopefully at Matt for a split-second before walking way dejectingly..

The chain-smoking redhead stared after the blonde, thinking about what he said.

Suddenly, and without warning, Matt rushed after the blonde. "MELLO!! WAIT!!" he yelled, spinning him around and pulling him a kiss.

"Matt?!" Mello pulled away from him "What..?!" Matt placed a finger on Mello's lips and hugged him, "I understand," He mummured into Mello's hair "I forgive you."

Mello looked up in surprize, "You don't think that I'm a monster?"

Matt smiled tenderly, "No silly, I love you." He pulled in Mello for another hug. Mello smiled back, all was well once again.

And as the sun came down, the couple kissed, for all _was_ well.

For now.

**--**

**xxuxxdxx: what I need,**

**Mello: Baby I got it!**

**xxuxxdxx and Matt: WTF?**

**Mello: - - '' ehehe...**

**xxuxxdxx: I NEED A GOOD YAOI LEMON WRITER!!**

**Matt: cuz sensei sucks at lemons...**

**xxuxxdxx: Plz, you'll get recognition and everything!**

**Mello: If you feel like helping her, email you're lemon to**

**xxuxxdxx: I just need ideas, unless you want to fully help...**

**Matt: Sensei will lub you forever...**

**xxuxxdxx: Well, just think about it, k? You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Mello: Well, that's all for now!!**

**xxuxxdxx: Please review!!**

_**Pushy the Button!!**_

_**Pushy the Button!!**_

_**Pushy the Button!!**_

_**Pushy the Button!!**_


	4. Sad Ending

xxuxxdxx: I realize I've been gone for a very long time, and I'm really sorry  It's just that My muse had gone away and I was stuck with nothing..So please enjoy this!

Rollercoaster- The Sad Ending

Mello shot forward, his tears now dripping down his chin into his black vest. His arms encircled Matt's, holding him tightly, afraid to let go.

"Please, Matt," He begged sobbing, "I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me! Please...I love you!!!" Matt stared down at his dangling feet, not uttering a single word. For a few minutes the two of them stayed as they were, too afraid to break the silence.

Finally, Matt looked up. "Do you love him, Mello?" He asked deathly quiet, already knowing what the answer was yet still hoping that he was wrong.

The blonde above him choked back a sob. "Y-yeah..." he clutched Matt's arms tighter. "B-but I love you more!!" He added fiercely. "I will always love you more than him!"

Matt was suddenly aware of his surroundings; the building the sky, the ground, and his dear beloved Mello. His beautiful Mello, the one he loved more than anything. The one he'd do anything for. But not now, not today. He was fed up of always doing as Mello said and having nothing in return. He was fed up with being only second to everything.

He was fed up with his life.

And so he simply...let go. Our dear Matt forced his arms from Mello and leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not enough," He whispered before falling backwards towards the ground. Down, down, down until his body hit the pavement with an unearthly smack. Until he could no longer hear Mello cry out his name, until he could no longer see Mello's tears dripping towards him.

His last thought?

'_I hope those tears are for me...'_

____

xxuxxdxx: phew! Finally updated one! Only like...three to go T_T

There's a really pretty button down there...why don't you clicky it?


End file.
